


it's freezing!

by changkkungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmassy ish, Confession, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shyness, also cute and innocent :-(, snow !! lots of snow uwu, winter fic !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkkungie/pseuds/changkkungie
Summary: it's bitter and cold outside during the winter. jisung hates it, he hates the cold weather because he's a naturally warm person, he can handle heat well but the cold months always get to him. it bites through his skin and penetrates his bones, he hates wearing the uncomfortable layers on layers of winter clothing, he hates how his face feels frosty and his toes go numb in his shoes.but chenle wants to go outside.





	it's freezing!

  
it's bitter and cold outside during the winter. jisung hates it, he hates the cold weather because he's a naturally warm person, he can handle heat well but the cold months always get to him. it bites through his skin and penetrates his bones, he hates wearing the uncomfortable layers on layers of winter clothing, he hates how his face feels frosty and his toes go numb in his shoes.

but chenle wants to go outside.

"its just for a little walk! it's pretty outside today!" the older insists, tugging jisung up from his bed and fitting a coat over him already. jisung groans and whines and complains, but in the end, he knows he can't win. chenle has some sort of power over him that jisung can't resist. he's not sure if it's cause of the big toothy smile or the cute begging and the insistent pampering where chenle puts on his clothes for him and even gets down on a knee to lace up his boots, but jisung can't say no.

"you know i hate it," jisung whimpers, letting his eyes fall shut in feign disappointment as chenle gets on his toes to wrap a scarf around his neck carefully. "please! it'll only be for a little bit. i just wanna go outside with you! it's some fresh air for once, you know?" chenle continues to persuade him. "the fresh air is too cold for me. my nose always gets runny," jisung hums as chenle digs through the shoe closet for their boots.

"i promise, i'll make us coffee or something when we get back! i'll warm you up myself. just come with me!" the older begs, forcing jisung to sit down on the couch and sitting criss cross in front of him, trying to multitask— and failing— and put both of their shoes on at once. he easily gives up with a huff, sliding on his boots and then sliding jisung's on for him. "i guess," jisung admits defeat, "but you know we both hate coffee."

"tea?" chenle offers, tying a bow on jisung's boot and then moving to the other. jisung shakes his head, "ice chocolate?"

"but its winter! we have to have hot chocolate," chenle whines. he frowns at jisung from under him. jisung caves in. he seriously can't deny chenle anything, even if he truly wanted to. "fine."

the pout disappears, and instead, chenle silently grins as he finishes jisung's boots with extra enthusiasm, and then scrambles to his feet. he tugs jisung up from the couch. "lets go!"

jisung follows him to the front door, where chenle pulls beanies off of the coat hanger. he bends down slightly to let chenle fit the purple beanie over his head, and then watches fondly as the other slides his own black one on. chenle leads the way as they make it outside, the freezing temperature slapping jisung in the face already. he groans in defeat.

chenle looks behind him, and rolls his eyes, "it's not that bad," he says. jisung scoffs, and watches as his breath clouds in the air. "yeah, say that to my cheeks right now. it already feels like i have frostbite."

"you're being dramatic. let's just have fun, yeah?" chenle smiles at him, falling back to walk next to jisung instead of in front of him. "yeah, okay.. why me, though?" the younger asks hesitantly.

chenle looks at him like he just asked the dumbest question on earth. he even slows down a little bit, but doesn't halt to a stop. "what do you mean, why you?! who are you? and what have you done with my jisung?"

_my jisung..._

"shut up," its cliche, but jisung blames his red cheeks on the cold, "'was just a question, geez."

"it's cause you're my favorite." plain and simple. blunt, even. jisung doesn't know how to take the words, doesn't know if they have an underlying meaning or if its just cause he's chenle's best bro. he doesn't know how to reply either, and the words don't sink in smoothly, its like driving a car with square wheels in his mind right now.

"alright," is his answer.

it's quiet when they walk down the street to where the trees are and where its a lot of open space. its still cold, and jisung still feels sort of miserable, but at least chenle's with him. if it were anyone else, he'd be begging to go home. but jisung thankfully still has a sense of pride, so he'd never admit it out loud.

the sound of footsteps against concrete are instead replaced with ones against icy grass. chenle leads them to sit on a bench, which is, thankfully, not wet with dew or frost. it's when they sit down does chenle start complaining.

"sungie, we forgot gloves," he whimpers, rubbing his hands together. jisung has had his hands in his pockets the whole time, so his hands aren't cold at all. without saying anything, he turns to chenle and takes his small, freezing hands into his own giant, warm ones. they immediately dwarf the older boy's hands, clasping his own around them, and lifting them up to press his lips against the fingertips that he's not covering.

he realizes what he's doing a bit too late, cause chenle does stupid things to his heart and mind and soul, so he keeps his lips against chenle's fingertips to pass it off as him warming them, not a kiss. definitely not a kiss.

"oh, your hands are warm," chenle comments, but his voice is airy, like he's in his own world. and maybe he is, cause jisung can't help but notice how he's staring at jisung's mouth against his pink fingers. slowly, and reluctantly, jisung pulls his hands away from his face and drops them into his lap. chenle's hands gently grab his thumbs and hold onto them.

"better?" jisung asks. chenle nods, "better."

they're quiet again, and jisung hates this about himself, cause he never seems to know how to keep a conversation going. its usually easy for him to talk to chenle, but this situation is different. he's uncomfortable and cold and he just kissed his friend's fingers in the most no-homo fashion, and he doesn't know what to do now.

except, thats when chenle comes in to rescue it.

"you know," chenle hums, and jisung looks at him. the older boy has stars in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve and the sun in his smile. he seems shy, though, so jisung waits patiently, as chenle looks like he's mulling over his thoughts. "your cheeks look kind of cold."

"do they?" jisung asks, and he would reach up to feel his face, but he keeps his palms around chenle's hands, and his thumb encased around chenle's cute little fingers, and smiles awkwardly. "yeah. yeah, they do.." chenle's sentence trails off, and before he can pay mind to it, chenle leans in and kisses his cheek. and then kisses his other cheek, lingering each time. each peck lasting a few seconds.

"o-oh," jisung blurts, and this time, he instinctively covers his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. chenle smiles and giggles shyly, directing his gaze downwards to their legs. jisung can't stop smiling, or blushing, and he can't stop his racing heart or trembling fingers.

he also can't stop himself from saying, "lele, your lips look cold," and nor can he stop himself from ducking in and kissing chenle's lips, waiting a few seconds just like the chinese boy did when he kissed him. chenle hums happily and presses back, and laces their fingers together, resting their hands on jisung's thighs.

jisung doesn't mind the cold anymore. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! i hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
